


Late night conversations

by KoibitoDream



Series: Those little things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Asexual Sakusa if you squint, Bitching, Crashing over at friends house, Engagement, Fights, Friend can be an asshole, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Internally grateful Tsukishima, Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Sakusa, Sharing advice, Sharing insults but not really, Swearing, Very tired Kageyama, like really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Tsukishima<br/>Fine then. Be like that. No wonder he crashes here all the time.</p><p>From: Tsukishima<br/>No, he doesn't.</p><p>To: Tsukishima<br/>Yes, you're right. It's only when he feels like an extra fuck you is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night conversations

A knock on Sakusa's door at half past ten in the evening can only mean one thing.

 

“Hey there, handsome.” He greets a messy haired Kageyama Tobio who looks like he's about to fall of his feet. “Shower's ready when you are.”

Kageyama takes the towel provided to him in grateful silence before closing the door of the shower. The moment he hears the water run, Sakusa walks over to the kitchen, brewing some tea.

After an hour of small talk and aromatic hot water with a stray leaf in it, he's back at his desk, editing some shit for college, annoyed with himself for ditching it earlier in the day when he actually had the time with Kageyama fast asleep behind him.

 

Around midnight or so, he takes his phone out of the desk.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Your King is in my castle._

 

From: Tsukishima

Figured as much.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_I'm guessing you both had a rough week and are dead tired, but that is no excuse for your own tardiness and him being here with me instead of being there with you._

 

From: Tsukishima

Thank you for reminding me.

 

 _Oh, being remorseful now is of little use_ , Sakusa thinks, rolling his eyes.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_I'd be a bit more careful if I were you._

 

From: Tsukishima

Bold words for someone who has yet to make a move.

 

So we're sarcastic now. Okay then.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Here's another reminder for you. It's your ring he wears on his finger._

 

Some five minutes pass and Tsukishima has yet to reply. Nice to see he cares, despite everything.

 

From: Tsukishima

Well thank heavens it's you whom he chose to stay with.

 

_To Tsukishima:_

_Yes, well, he knows he can trust me._

 

From: Tsukishima

You're being an asshole now.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_I'm always an asshole. Unless it's Kageyama over here._

 

From: Tsukishima

I guess I should be grateful, then, for him choosing me in the end.

 

Ouch. Who's being an asshole now, Sakusa wonders, amused.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Here's a tip. Just because I like him more than I like you. Shit will happen. I'm sure you know that by now. Everyone has a shitty day or week or month or even the whole damn year but that's not an excuse to drive him out of his own home. You're supposed to be the smart one between you two. I know the long distance this time of the year and the curriculum can be a bitch. And it's a shit to deal with. But trust me when I tell you that it wears you both down. Kageyama probably has it worse because on top of everything, he worries about you. I'm not saying you don't but you're not that important to me so suck it up._

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Another word of advice, while we're at it._

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_If he comes over here one more time because of a bad day, I'm holding you responsible and I'm not sending him back._

 

From: Tsukishima

Noted.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Good._

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_The hell even happened._

 

From: Tsukishima

He didn't tell you?

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Why torture him when I can torture you._

 

From: Tsukishima

You are absolutely the worst.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Thank you. I really appreciate it. Now spill._

 

From: Tsukishima

No.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Fine then. Be like that. No wonder he crashes here all the time._

 

From: Tsukishima

No, he doesn't.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Yes, you're right. It's only when he feels like an extra fuck you is in order._

 

From: Tsukishima

Touché.

 

From: Tsukishima

Though why tell you anything when you're going to blame it all on me regardless of what really happened.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_That._

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Is a valid question._

 

From: Tsukishima

You can always give him a good night kiss, though <3

 

From: Tsukishima

And say it was from me.

 

Sakusa has to pinch his own nose not to laugh too hard and wake Kageyama up. Why that little shit. Like he would touch someone that isn't his even as a joke.

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Go fuck yourself._

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_With a cactus._

 

From: Tsukishima

Oh, my. Did I struck a cord?

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_[attachment sent]_

(The attachment being a nice little snapshot of a sleeping Kageyama, comfortable on _Sakusa's bed_ , nicely relaxed and blissfully unaware of reality.)

 

_To: Tsukishima_

_Did I?_

 

Somewhere on the other side of the town, Tsukishima is both grateful and pissed Tobio's got someone to take care of him.

 

_Even if it's a bit too much._

 

_Then again, it's his own fault._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo all you wonderful readers and commentators and kudos' leaving beauties, if you have a prompt, send it in, I'm looking for some writing practice ideas (go wild). You can find me on Tumblr: rain-sparks and on instagram: KoibitoDream.


End file.
